The Assistant MrAnderson
by NellCrissColfer
Summary: Quand Kurt, un eleve assez concentrer dans ses etudes rencontre le nouvel assistant de la prof d'svt..Mr.Anderson..
1. Chapter 1

Cette journée fut comme toute les autres, épuisante et bien ennuyante, mais cela Kurt en avait prit l'habitude ainsi.  
La seul partie de la journée qu'il aimait plus particulièrement que les autres était le Glee Glub, un endroit ou l'on ne te juge pas malgré ta différence.

Le châtain avait été la victime de pratiquement toute les brutes de l'équipe de foot, on le poussait dans les couloirs, le jetait dans les peines a ordures, lui jeter des sulshies a la figure..juste a cause du fait qu'il sois gay, vraiment décevant de se dire que la mentalité des gens ne changera jamais. Heureusement qu'il avait de vrai amie, surtout des filles, qui avait (quand même) forcer Karofski a présenter ses excuses, sa a été plutôt dure mais maintenant c'était fini.

Donc, Kurt se sent en sécurité dans se lycée pommer de l'Ohio, avec quand même des petits connards de temps en temps mais rien contrairement a l'an dernier.  
Il était rentrer chez lui, souriant, grâce a sa note en maths, un 18/20.

"Papa, devine combien j'ai eu à mon grand contrôle de maths..18/20 !"  
Burt avait sauter hors de son fauteuil pour aller le féliciter.

"Je suis fière de toi, fiston. Il le prit dans ses bras, en le serrant fort contre sa poitrine. Tu vas faire ta douche et mettre toute t'es crèmes ou je sais pas quoi et on passe a table ?"  
Kurt pouffa de rire, frappant légèrement son épaule avec la paume de sa main.

"Je vais mettre assez longtemps, mais oui." Il s'éloigna de Burt pour descendre dans sa chambre. Burt, retourna vers son fauteuil, le sourire au lèvre. Sa faisait longtemps, très longtemps qu'il avait pas revu son fils sourire comme sa, être positif a la vie, il n'avait aucune raison de pourquoi il avait l'aire d'être heureux depuis le début de cette année. Il avait penser qu'il avait peu être un petit ami, mais il avait essayer de parler de sa avec Kurt mais celui ci lui avait répondu qu'il n'en avait pas.

Enfin, du moment que Kurt souriait a la vie, Burt était heureux.  
Le reste de la soirée fut tout aussi agréable, Finn et Carole étaient arrivés pour dîner avec eux, ils avaient ensuite regarder un film (en famille). A la fin du film, Kurt souhaita une bonne nuit a tout le monde et alla se coucher, se préparant pour une journée tout aussi joyeuse que celle la.

* * *

Il se réveilla en avance pour réviser son contrôle d'svt qu'il avait aujourd'hui, il devait aussi avoir une nouvelle assistante pour la prof d'svt, il n'en savait pas plus que sa.  
Il alla faire sa toilette, s'habilla et monta les marches pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, allumant la télé et il tomba sur une interview d'un gars qui parlait de la lois du mariage pour tous qui avait été accepter, c'est définitivement une bonne journée qui commence.  
Kurt étant gay, se disait maintenant qu'il allait pouvoir se marier avec son future homme..en parlant d'homme, la vie sentimentale de Kurt était assez vide, il avait eu un seul petit copain, mais se n'était pas du sérieux, enfin il était bien presser de trouver le bon.  
Après avoir fini son petit déjeuner, il rangea tout a sa place et parti en direction de Mc Kinley.

Aujourd'hui, il avait opter pour un slim bleu clair avec un pull couper noir et blanc, c'était bien son style.  
Il descendit de sa voiture et se mit a penser, il avait été remit à zéro grâce a sa note de maths, c'était stupide ! Mais il voulait continuer de sourire pour le reste de sa vie, c'était tellement mieux ainsi.

"Hey, Kurt tu viens?" Il vit Rachel au loin qui l'appelait, en le saluant du bras pour lui dire de venir. Il s'approcha et lui fit la bise.

"Comment ça va aujourd'hui?" Dit elle en lui prenant le bras pour marcher dans le couloir en direction de leurs premiers cour.

"Super, j'attend avec impatience le Glee Club pour faire mon solo !" La brune avait instinctivement ouvert la bouche et s'était retourner vers Kurt en levant le majeur.

"Tu..TU AS UN SOLO ET PAS MOI?"  
mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être égoïste.

"Je m'en doutais que t'allais me gueuler à la figure. Lui donnant un sourire narquois. Et oui, j'en ai eu un mais c'est juste comme sa" elle fronça les sourcils en le regardant sans être convaincu.

"Mouai..d'accord.. Bon je dois te laisser, j'ai cour d'histoire la, on se vois plus tard, je t'aime !" Et elle était partie en flèche avec cette marche de diva, alalala, cette Rachel est unique. Il sourit et réajusta son sac sur son épaule, se rappelant que ça avait déjà sonne, il se précipita vers son premier cour.  
La journée fut agréable à l'ensemble, il c'était un peu emporter pendant le cour de francais, il avait passer la moitié du cour a rigoler avec Mike.  
Ils était aller au Glee Club avant la pose déjeuner pour son solo, qui avait été un énorme succès, avec Rachel qui évidement c'était énerver pour en avoir un (elle en a eu).

Il déposa quelque livre dans son casier et prit son cahier d'svt pour se fameux contrôle.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte..

Merde,tout le monde était déjà entree. Il s'attendait a se que tout le monde serait entrain de commencer le contrôle, mais non, c'était assez agiter.

"Il se passe quoi madame, on n'a pas contrôle aujourd'hui ?" S'autorisa t'il a poser, heureusement que cette prof est plutôt sympa.

"Ah ! Monsieur Hummel, vous êtes la. Elle rangea tout ses dossier dans sa pochette et s'avança vers Kurt. Aujourd'hui vous ne faite pas la contrôle, car Blaine est arrivé un peu plus tôt."

_Blaine_..? Qui était_ Blaine_ ?  
La prof me regarda et elle comprit qu'elle m'avait dit un prénom mais je ne savais pas qui s'était.

"Oh désole! Mr. Anderson, mon nouvel assistant. Elle le montra du doigt, le châtain se retourna pour voir qui elle pointait du doigt. Son souffle fut coupe, n'arrivant plus a détacher son regard de se jeune homme.

Il devait avoir un ou deux ans de plus que lui, assez petit avec des cheveux noir bouclés qui tombaient sur son front, il avait des yeux qu'il n'arrivait pas a d'écrire la couleur, un vert noisette avec une touche de dorée, wow. En descendant un petit peu, il rencontra une large bouche, moelleuse s'il pouvait dire. Terriblement sexy, mon dieu, il se mordit la langue et prononca un "Bonjour" silencieusement.

Il lui souria en rougissant fortement devant son magnifique sourire qu'il lui rendit.  
La prof avait bien remarquer la façon dont Kurt le regardait, elle pouffa et demandait a Kurt de rejoindre sa place. Toujours les yeux river sur ce Blaine, il trébucha sur un sac éparpiller sur le sol. Cela le fit ramener sur terre, et laissa passer un grognement. Il devait être tellement ridicule !


	2. Chapter 2

_ Pitié, faite qu'il sois homo. Pensa Kurt. _

Il se tapa la tête,_ sérieusement Kurt, arrête sa! tu ne le connais même pas et tu fantasme déjà sur lui?!_ . Il s'assit à ça place, tout au fond de la classe à une table seul et sortit ses affaires de cour, profitant que l'assistant sois dos a lui pour détailler son style vestimentaire, plutôt pas mal du tout..Un pantalon sauté rouge vif et un simple t-shirt noir suivi d'une sorte de blouse qui était recommandé pour les profs ou assistants.

"Alors, la prof prit un gros paquet de feuille et se gratta la gorge pour s'adresser a toute la classe. Comme vous avez pu le voir, aujourd'hui j'ai annulé le contrôle car mon assissant Blaine est arrivé plus tot que prevu ! Je vous présente Mr. Anderson, il leva la main et fit signe toute la classe avec son petit sourire et son aire timide, tellement adorable se dit Kurt, mon nouvel assistant, sera la à tous les cours de svt, elle posa sa main sur son épaule et souria, alors habituer vous a lui des maintenant, il vas passé vous distribuer les polies copier. Elle termina sa phrase et laissa la parole a un eleve qui levait la main.

"Madame, c'est pas UNE assistante que vous auriez du avoir ?" Posa une fille avec de long cheveux lisses brun. Kurt jeta un regard vers l'assistant et par hasard ce dernier le fixait. Il détourna plus vite qu'il pu son regard de _Blaine, _sentant le rouge monté aux joues.

Le gars super sexy..avait son foutu regard posé sur lui.

"Et bien, oui, tu as raison, mais M. Lowe a découvert 3 jours avant la rentrée qu'elle etait enceinte. Kurt remercia du fond du coeur le gars qui avait mit en cloque la vrai assistante. Donc Blaine, la remplace..c'est clair ?!" Elle se tourna et revint derriere son bureau pour reprendre le paquet de feuille et se dirigea vers Blaine qui etait adosser au raditeur une mains de ses cheveux, ont aurait dis un mannequin en plein shooting photo tellement il etait magnifique !

La seconde ou elle avait arrêter de parler tout les élèves s'étaient remis à leurs occupations, c'est vrai, faut pas se mentir, l'svt n'était pas la matière préférer des élèves.  
Du moins pour Kurt, sa allait sûrement l'être, jetant des petits coups d'oeil à l'assistant qui commençait à distribué les copies, il était a chaque fois arrêter par des filles qui essayer de le draguer ou s'approcher de lui, il avait l'être perdu, c'était mignon.  
Son esprit divagua sur Carole, elle devait venir le chercher a la fin des cours pour allez faire du shopping avec lui, il devait la prévenir qu'il devait faire un détour chez lui pour se changer, y avait eu sport le matin, beurk.  
C'était pratique du fait qu'il soit tout derrière de la classe sans personne a côté de lui, il pouvait sortir son téléphone tranquillement.  
Il tappa un message a Carole et -

"Tu ecris a ton petit ami ?" Il failli faire une crise cardiaque fasse a sa, rougissant il enfonçant son téléphone dans son sac, et se retournant pour voir que Blaine, l'assistant trop sexy le regardait avec des yeux ronds et un petit sourire en coin et ses deux bras qui coinçaient les feuilles entre sa poitrine et ses mains.  
Mais pour qui il se prenait a lui dire sa, en plus il avait complément tord !

"Quoi? N-non ! Et puis c'est pas t'es affaires !" Bafouilla t'il. Il suivi sa main qui passait dans ses cheveux désordonnés et le regarda comme si qu'il avait rien à caché (et c'était le cas ! ).

"Sa devient mes affaires si tu utilise ton téléphone en classe". Répliqua t'il toujours aussi calmement face a Kurt qui était mi-énerver mi-étonne (par sa beauté).  
Sur se point..il avait pas tors.

Kurt chercha sa réponse et baissa les yeux, plongeant une main dans son sac et pointa son téléphone a l'assistant.

"Je suis désole, je..je devais juste prévenir ma belle mère de quelque chose.  
Tenez.." Sachant que quand tout les profs le surprenant avec son téléphone lui avait confisqué, il le sorti lui même et lui tendit.  
Blaine pouffa de rire après avec compris.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te le prendre, je suis qu'un assistant. Il sorti une feuille du paquet et la plaça sur sa main ou il y avait son téléphone. Et en plus c'est rien, moi aussi j'ai été comme toi." Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

"M-merci..." Il baissa la tête pour ne pas qu'on vois ses rougissements face à Blaine qui paraissait vraiment gentil.  
L'assistant fut appelé par deux filles au premier rang qui lui faisait des signes de la main et des regards d'enfants gâtés.

Blaine soupira et plongea son regard dans celui de Kurt. Le châtain lui afficha un sourire moqueur et ria.  
"Monsieur, s'il vous plaît venez m'aider pour mon devoir, je n'y arrive pas, et vous êtes réellement mignon !" Levant la main, Kurt imita les deux filles de devant en s'approchant de Blaine "S'il vous plaît"  
Non, franchement Kurt, tu as trouver que sa pour te rapprocher de lui..quand même c'était une assez bonne idée parce que l'assistant se prenait facilement au jeu.  
Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança vers les deux filles, Kurt assez content de lui, puisque qu'il trouva le beau postérieur de l'assistant juste devant lui. Maudissant les images qu'il avait dans la tête, il rangea son téléphone et commença son devoir.  
Il lançait quelque fois des regards a Blaine qui passait dans les rangs et s'arrêtent pour inspecter le travaille des élèves.

Kurt mouilla son stylo en le mordillant du bout et soupira d'ennuyement.  
Quand il vit Blaine s'approcher de lui et s'asseoir sur la chaise a côté de lui il cru rêver. Sentir l'assistant juste a côté lui comme sa, lui montait déjà la tension.

"Alors, tu te débrouille ou tu as besoin d'aide ?" Il lui arracha doucement son crayon de sa bouche et prit sa feuille qui n'était s'en doute pas terminé sans lui laisser répondre. Alors, voyons sa, il parcourra les questions en les lisant, fronçant les sourcils et se donnant un genre très sérieux. Kurt lui, le regardait, inspectant chaque partie de son visage en action, l'assistant mordillant presque le bout de son crayon (évidemment que Kurt le laissa faire). Tu as faux a elle, pointant son doigt sur la feuille, mmh..elle aussi et elle..ah non, elle est bonne mais elle non..Kurt, Kurt? Il haussa le ton en donnant un petit coup sur sa joue avec son crayon. Faut dormir la nuit, Kurt. Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Kurt s'adossa sur sa chaise et tira la langue a l'assistant, bizarrement c'était assez bizarre, Blaine etait son prof, enfin l'assistant de sa prof mais c'est a peu près la même chose, non..? Et ils se comportaient comme des..amis..NON. Certe Blaine était le mec le plus sexy qu'il n'avait vu mais fallait qu'il s'arrête la, sa allait trop loin..du moins il espérait pouvoir le connaître plus. Il n'avait pas l'être beaucoup plus grand que lui.

"Oh, hum, je suis assez fatigué, il se frotta les yeux et regarda sa montre, dans 5 minutes, enfin !" Blaine souria, se leva de la chaise et rendit le stylo a Kurt.

"Et bas, tu bien travaillé et c'est sur que je connais sa..la fatigue et.., il soupira et baissa la tête pour après la relevée et encré son regard avec celui de Kurt qui le regardait avec questionnement, et..Et la fatigue !" Et il partit a toute vitesse vers le bureau de la professeur retrouvant un air tout a fait normal.

Kurt, lui, avait les sourcils contracté et avec pleins de questionnements en tête il commença a rangé ses affaires. Pourquoi Blaine lui avait dit qu'il connaissait se sentiment d'être fatigué ? Pourquoi avait t'il était tellement mal à l'aise ?

Il jeta un regard a l'assistant qui était entrain d'enlever sa blouse et laissé par être son torse bien musclé qui formait de grosse.._STOP!_ se dit-il.

"Kurt, tiens..Kurt !" La voix d'un élève le ramena sur terre.

"Heu..Q-quoi?" Bafouilla t'il en essayant de chasser l'image de Blaine de sa tête.

"Ton stylo, il était tombé par terre." Repliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux blond (il ne savait même pas qui c'était !) et aux yeux vert.

Kurt afficha un sourire et prit le stylo des mains du garçon.

"Oh ! Heu..merci..heu ?" il chercha son prénom mais rien lui vint.

"Larry, je m'appelle Larry, étonnant que tu me connais pas, t'es s'en doute plus interresser par le nouvel assistant, il est canon, je crois qu'il est pour moi !" Dit t-il tellement fiere de lui, c'etait vrai qu'il etait canon, meme plus que sa, par contre..il avait faux sur la fin de sa phrase "_je crois qu'il est pour mo_i !" Oh..désole mon coco mais non.

Voulant rien laisser par être, Kurt réajusta son manteau et haussa les épaules.

"Nan, pas mon genre." Menta Kurt, s'en rire c'était exactement son style, cheveux noir bouclés épais, belle bouche bien dessiné, des yeux vert noisettes et un corps de rêve. Que rêver de plus ?

Larry se rapprocha de Kurt, s'offrant une chance de séduire ce dernier. Il se cala sur la table et bomba de torse. "Oh vraiment..et donc..qu'elle est ton genre exactement ?" Dit-il d'une voix sensuel.

Kurt plaça son visage juste devant le sien jusqu'à même sentir son souffle.

"Devine." Chuchota t'il avant de se retourner et de partir de la salle. Sur le chemin il vit Blaine regarder Larry avec un regard noir. Etait-il jaloux ? Hum..non il ne pensait pas.

Du moins, se qu'il était sur c'est que Blaine cachait quelque chose et qu'il était déterminer a le découvrir...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjours a tous ! Je suis de retour avec mon troisième chapitre.  
Je vous préviens que je publierai les chapitres tous les Mercredi au plus tard Jeudi.  
Je ne sais pas a qu'elle chapitre ma fanfiction se terminera car je n'ai pas réfléchis à comment elle vas se terminer donc j'en ai aucune idée. Environ 20 chapitre...  
Bonne lecture ! Je vous attend dans les reviews :)

* * *

Kurt arriva chez lui comme d'habitude a la fin des cours, il avait été intrigué par Blaine, cet assistant sexy avec qui il avait pratiquement flirter s'il pouvait appelé sa comme sa. Du moins il n'allait pas s'y plaindre, il avait aimé comment il le regardait, la façon dont il avait mâchouiller son stylo en laissant sa marque dessus.

Il y avait tout de même une interrogation qui tournait autour du beau Blaine. Pour l'instant son but était de plus le découvrir et peu être de devenir son ami.  
Il ne faut juste pas oublier que Blaine fait parti des professeurs et qu'il ne peux pas le prendre comme un élève.

Enfin, ça met un peu d'ambiance dans sa vie !

* * *

Blaine se remémora comment ce...gars avait approché Kurt, mais se qui l'énervait le plus c'est que Kurt avait répondu !

Refermant son classeur en un claquement il coinça le gars.

"He toi ! Dit-il avec un sourire forcer.

"Salut Monsieur beau gosse. Chuchota le connard (c'est comme sa qu'il l'appelait).  
Il venait de draguer Kurt et la il le draguait à lui. Mais il portait bien son prénom. A première vu ce gars voulu juste une partie de jambe en l'aire avec le premier gars qui passerais devant lui. Un connard.  
Blaine aussi avait était comme sa il y a peux de temps, cherchant qu'un simple plaisir au delà de la jouissance, il avait vraiment été bas..  
Mais bon, n'en parlons plus, c'était un sujet très tabou et il comptait que ça le reste.

"Je te demande pardon ?! Ouvrant grand les yeux et prenant un air sérieux.  
Le petit blond prit encore plus la confiance et lui adressa un sourire en coin.

"Oh détend toi. Dit-il en lui prenant sa main. Tu veux pas venir chez moi...on pourrait bien s'amuser tout les deux.  
Dit-il pour après se jeté sur sa bouche, il plaça ses deux mains autour de son cou et forcant sa langue dans sa bouche. Blaine fut choqué et a la seconde ou il comprit il le repoussa avec un air de dégoût.

"Mais t'es fout, si je serais toi je partirais tout de suite avant que j'appelle le proviseur. Et aussi, t..t-tapproche pas de Kurt, t'es pas bon pour lui.

Larry ria et se moqua de lui.

"Oh, c'est trop mignon, tu veux protéger Kurt, ton petit copain, il pouffa de rire, mais j'lai déjà baiser il vaut rien.  
Blaine avait envi de le tuer, ce mec est une ordure bordel !  
Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et s'arrêta.  
Et si je serais toi..je laisserais Kurt, je te rappelle que t'es un prof et avoir une relation avec un élève..c'est assez mal vu, il lui fit un clin d'œil, allez salut chéri." Et il parti laissant un Blaine très énerver.

_Non, mais je rêve ou quoi, se petit merdiez m'a fait des menaces, alors que c'est moi le prof, et puis je suis même avec Kurt, je le connais même pas..et puis pourquoi je l'apelle Kurt, c'est un eleve, il a raison le connard j'ai pas le droit. Je n'ai rien à me reproché. Pfff, franchement il fait pitié._ _Se dit-il._

Il hocha la tête et souffla, il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.  
Il rangea toute ses affaires et enfila son manteau.

"Blaine ! Tu est prêt? Je ferme la classe ! S'exclama la prof d'svt qui était vêtu d'un long manteau et avait s'en doute coiffer les cheveux.._Whaou, ils ont l'aire soyeux.. affirma t-il._

"Heu, oui, c'est bon ! Il mit son sac a dos et le mis entre ses deux épaules. Il s'avança et sorti de la classe laissant la prof fermer la porte. Dite moi, je voulais vous demandez, qu'elle shampooing utilisez vous pour ce résultat ? ils sont vraiment brillant." Posa Blaine les yeux sculptant ses cheveux.

Elle se retourna et lui adressa un regard interrogatif.

"Pourquoi...vous voulez savoir.. ? Non pas que ça me dérange mais.."

"Oh ! Je suis coiffeur donc ça m'intéresse assez." Dit-il avec un sourire.

Cela a souvent choqué les gens quand il disait se qu'il faisait dans la vie, Blaine avait plutôt une tête et un charisme de mannequin ou d'acteur mais pas de coiffeur.

"Ah bon, la prof n'en croyais pas, Blaine coiffeur, je j'ignorais et bien j'utilise pas de shampooing en général, je change souvent mais ils sont naturellement comme sa. Répliqua t-elle en passant une main dans ses beaux cheveux. Mais il y a qu'elle que chose qui m'échappe, comment pouvez vous êtes assistant et coiffeur en même temps ?" Ils marchèrent le long du couloir en direction de la sortie. Le lycée devait s'en doute être vide.

"J'alterne les deux, je suis à mi-temps coiffeur. Du moins je termine cette année en t'en qu'assistant et je reprendrais mon boulo de coiffeur". Expliqua Blaine en faisant de grand signes.

"Ok, bon et bien a demain. S'exclama t-elle quand il arrivèrent dehors. Se rappelant que demain elle avait une réunion et qu'elle avait tous ses cours de remplacer, Blaine n'avait pas besoin de venir.  
Ah ! Mais non, demain je ne suis pas la, donc vous êtes en congé, si on peut dire ! Bonne nuit.

Blaine lui souhaita bonne nuit et la regarda partir.  
Il ferma son manteau jusqu'au cou quand un grand vent s'abattit sur lui. Il monta dans sa voiture et roula jusqu'à chez lui. Demain il allait rester toute la journée au lit.

* * *

"Kurt ! Kurt, réveille toi tu es en retard ! Cria Burt qui était dans sa chambre et poussant les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière.  
Kurt immergea de son sommeil, toujours a moitié dans son rêve..magnifique rêve.  
Corrigea t-il.  
Il se frotta les yeux et jeta un coussin sur la jambe de son père et replongeant dans la chaleur que son lit lui procurait.

"Laisse moi, 'veux pas y aller !" Marmonnant dans son coussin, récupérant la couette de chaque côté et la ramenant prêt de son visage.

Burt souffla d'agacement, il allait être en retard a son rendez-vous avec Carole, la fille qu'il avait rencontré il y a une semaine. Il en savait pas plus que sa.  
Et rien et personne lui fairait foirer son rendez-vous.

"Kurt, s'il te plaît joue pas à l'enfant, tu te lèves maintenant." Cela commençait à l'énerver ses caprices d'enfant.

"Papa ! Kurt releva la tête et fit la bouille qui faisait tous le temps craquer son père.  
Je t'en supplie, est-ce que je peux rester à la maison, je te jure je fais le ménage, je vais faire les courses et tout ! Il prononça sa phrase aussi vite qu'il pût pour mieux voir la réaction de son père.

Burt qui était plus intéressé par l'heure qui tournait sur sa montre leva le menton, réfléchissant face a la demande de son fils. C'est la première fois qu'il lui demandait sa donc c'était d'accord.

"Ok..Kurt poussa un cri aiguë et se laissa retomber sur son lit. Mais ! Je veux que tu ailles acheté des petites bricoles, je t'ecris tout sur un bout de papier et tu met un peux en orde la maison, d'accord ?"

"Aucun problème !" Bourdonna Kurt depuis son lit.  
Burt courra et monta l'escalier, écrivant sur un bout de papier les produits et parti en claquant la porte.

* * *

Le brun fut réveiller par des caresses, de douce caresses.  
Ouvrant un œil il vit son chien se peloter contre lui. Il souria et le prit dans bras.

"Bonjour toi, bien dormi ? Il caressa les longs poils bougeant sa tête pour éviter les lechouilles sur son visage. Haha, arrête Dick ! Il adorait tellement son chien, son seul compagnon dans sa vie.  
Blaine réussit à se libéré, il jeta un regard sur sa chaise wifi._ 11h21_. Il soupira et son regard se plaçà sur le plafond s'autorisant a pensé.  
Il avait envi d'un copain, tout se qu'il voulait pour l'instant c'était sa, quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait se lever le matin, et avoir des baisers d'un humain,_ s'en te vexer Dick_. Se retournant pour le regarder. Avec qui il pourrait profiter de la vie, quelqu'un qui serait en face de lui pendant ses repas. Enfin ça se comprend;

Il se leva, s'étira et se gratta le torse savourant l'air frais qui parcourait sa peau. Pour plus d'information Blaine a l'habitude de dormir tout nu. _L'avantage d'être seul. _Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et passa une bonne demi heur. Finalement il avait prévu de passer voir ses anciens amis, les Warblers, il avait été scolarisé à cette école pendant un an et était leurs seul soliste, malheureusement il avait été obligé de partir a cause d'une agression prêt de cette école. Un mauvais souvenir. _Tres mauvais. _Et biensur, il avait arrêter de chanter, car oui, Blaine savais chanté.

Il s'habilla classe à l'occasion. Chercha son téléphone et tapa le numéro de Wes pour lui faire la surprise.

Au bout de la troisieme sonnerie une voix se fit entendre.

-"Allo ?

- Salut Wes, c'est Blaine !

Wes poussa un long cri avant d'hurler dans le téléphone.

- Oh mon dieu, Blaaaaaaaaaaaaine ! Comment vas-tu ?! Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?! Ou tu habite, toujours a Lima et tu-

-Who, who, who du calme Wes ! Ria Blaine. Je vais bien, que dirais tu qu'on se vois les Warblers et toi a l'école ?

- Sa serait super, sa leur ferait une belle surprise, ont se dit à 13h, tu viendra déjeuné avec nous, d'accord ?

- Ok, je ramène quelque chose au passage ? Posa t-il.

- Hum..Oui ! Achete du champagne, si tu vois se que je veux dire, on va fêter nos retrouvailles !

- Niquel, Wes, je serais la dans une petite demi heure, a toute'. Il raccrocha et courra jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Il sorti son pot de gel, plongea sa main dedans et enduisit ses cheveux de cette substance, cela faisait à peu prêt trois ans qu'il avait décidé d'oublier le passé et de changer complètement son apparence.

Il essaya t'en bien que mal de former ses cheveux comme avant, il soupira et regarda son résultat._ Bon ça va c'est potable. Se dit-il. _

Il prit ses clefs, 15 euro et sortit de son appartement en direction du supermarché.

* * *

_Y'a écrit quoi la ?_ Kurt essaya de décrypter aussi bien qu'il put l'écriture de son père sur le minuscule bout de papier qu'il avait laissé sur le comptoir.

Sa faisait maintenant plus de 20 minutes qu'il était devant ce rayon pour chercher se foutu pot de miel. Il décida d'abandonner ses courses et de rentré chez lui, et aussi d'inventer une excuse a son père pour le pot de miel.

Le châtain se dirigea vers la caisse quand il vit quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà vu, quelqu'un d'assez beau, quelqu'un d'assez petit quelqu'un comme..._Blaine...Ou plutôt Mr. Anderson._ Il changea d'avis et se mit dos a la caisse faisant semblant de chercher un produit. _Bon, d'accord, c'est vraiment enfantin de faire sa.._

Blaine arriva dans le supermarché, se remémorant ou les bouteilles de champagnes sont, il vit Kurt de dos, cherchant un article.

Il sourit et s'avança vers lui.

"Hey, Kurt !" S'exclama t-il, le châtain se retourna, les joues légèrement roses. Son regard se fixa sur ses..cheveux.

"Whaou.." Kurt trouvait sa..immonde.

"Ouai ! Whaou de se voir ici !" Dit-il avec un grand sourire qui fit fondre le coeur du grand châtain.

Kurt toussa pour éviter de rire.

"Non..Whaou t'- vos cheveux.." Il ne put s'en empêcher, se qui fit rire en retour le beau brun.

"Tu peux me tué, je n'aime pas qu'on me vouvoie ça me vieilli, il toucha ses cheveux et les recoiffa du doigt, et sa, c'est parce que je revoir des vieux amis et ils sont l'habitude de me voir avec du gel. Kurt hocha la tête avant de tomber sur ton noeud papillon qu'il portait autour du cou.

"Et sa..ils sont aussi l'habitude de vous voir avec ?" Posa Kurt, maintenant entrain de scruter son style vestimentaire du moment. Blaine se senti gêné par le fait qu'il sois l'internement entrain de le déshabiller du regard.

"Le..le noeud papillon..heu..non, enfin j'aime en porter de temps en ..heu..temps." Begailla t-il, face a "son" eleve, il etait timide ?

Kurt souria et posa sa main sur son épaule et la massa lentement.

"Decontracte, je trouve sa très jolie et sa te vas bien." Dit-il doucement en encrant son regard bleu azur dans les siens.

Blaine reçut un long frisson, il sentit ses joues rougirent.

"Merci, il baissa la tête, se rappelant qu'il devait voir les Warblers, il releva la tête et sortit son téléphone.

"Tu me donne ton numéro ? Demanda Blaine en lui montrant son téléphone a la main.

Kurt plongea sa main dans sa poche et sortit le sien. Ils s'échangèrent leurs numéros avec cet petite gêne. Faut pas se mentir c'est bizarre quand même, Blaine est un assistant et Kurt un élève..Mais bon, il avait a peu prêt le même age alors qu'elle est le problème ?


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine regarda Kurt partir au loin, il tenais toujours son téléphone en main se disant enfin qu'il pourrait discuter avec Kurt en message.  
Quand il fut arriver au rayon des champagnes, il chercha un qui pourrait faire l'affaire... _Le Pippers_, décida-t'il.  
Il paya a la caisse et sorti du super marche prêt a courir pour retrouver ses amis mais il fut arrêter par un gars.

"Hey! Salut Blaine tu te souviens de moi ?" Le brun se retourna et enleva le tas de boucles qui étaient devant son visage, le gênant de voir devant lui. Il lui sourit faiblement et essaya de donner un nom a se visage qui ne lui semblais pas étranger...

Ryan..son tout premier petit copain d'après le lycée, ils s'aimaient vraiment beaucoup et avaient même envisager d'emménager ensemble pour crée une famille. Mais après se qu'il lui avait fait, il avait directement rompu.

Il était blond, aux yeux marron presque noir, assez petit comme Blaine. Sa faisait un an qu'il ne l'avait pas revu, c'est bizarre de le revoir a Lima !

"Oh..hm, salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais a Lima ? Je croyais que tu avais déménager ?" Il soupira d'agacement et sortit ses lunettes de soleil pour les places sur son nez.

"Surprise ! Je suis de retour, j'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu as s'en doute changer de nume-"

"Oui, j'ai changer de numéro ! Et puis pourquoi tu est de retour, je préférais ne jamais te revoir en faite." Il croisa les bras et lui adressa un regard vide.

"Blaine, il soupira et se rapprocha de lui, Blaine je suis désole de se que je t'ai fais, sa fait longtemps maintenant, est-ce que tu pourrais juste..oublier ? » Demanda Ryan d'une voix douce.

Pour être franc, Blaine aimait toujours Ryan d'un côté, enfin il était certain que se n'était plus de l'amour qu'il portait pour lui. Il était juste seul depuis leurs ruptures et il étaient rester ensemble deux ans et c'était certain qu'il ressentait toujours un pincement au cœur quand il se remet a penser a Ryan.  
Ils avaient après couper cour du jour au lendemain a cause de cette histoire.

"Oublier.. Mais vas te faire foutre ! Tu m'a tromper Ryan, tu m'a tromper et ensuite tu m'a insulte de tous les noms parce que je t'en ai voulu. Tu t'ai carrément liguer contre moi en devenant ami avec le sale connard qui a failli me tuer, et tu reviens me parler comme si de rien était ! Tu as tous gâcher entre nous. Et si tu est revenu à Lima pour me demander de ressortir avec moi, c'est non. Jamais." Termina Blaine avant de partir en courant les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que monsieur le connard numéro deux est de retour ? C'est pas déjà assez compliquer comme sa ?  
Arrivant derrière le grand bâtiment il s'écroula par terre, ramenant ses jambes a son cou, les entourant de ses bras. Il s'autorisa a pleurer. Sa lui faisait du bien de se vider, pleurer un long moment pour après de ressaisir.  
Ryan était pour lui l'amour de sa vie. Il s'était vachement tromper.

Il se frotta les yeux et soupira longuement. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas être stable dans sa vie ? Pourquoi tout devait être aussi compliquer ?

Il se releva et enleva les traces de pleures du mieux qu'il pût. _Allez, Blaine ressaisit toi, tu vaux mieux que sa, non?! _  
Il défroissa son pantalon et regarda l'heure sur sa montre...  
Et merde, il avait 10 minutes de retard, et deux nouveaux messages.

**De Wes:** Mec! T'es en retard, tu peux me dire ou tu es ?

**De Wes:** Blaine ! Sérieux c'est pas le moment de changer d'avis, j'ai tout préparer pour cette surprise et tout les Warblers sont dans la grande salle. Grouille ton cul ou au moins répond moi !

Blaine sourit face a ses messages, il tapa une réponse.

**De Blaine:** Désole, j'ai eu un petit problème, j'arrive dans 5 minutes !

Il rangea son téléphone et se mit a courir vers l'école.

* * *

_Mr A... Blaine a mon numéro de téléphone_, il pouvait l'appeler comme sa, c'était certain que Blaine ne le prenait pas que pour un élève mais son ami (du moins...il l'espérait.). Cette phrase repassait sans cesse dans sa tête, marchant jusqu'à sa maison. Il tenait toujours son portable en main, cherchant qu'elle serait le meilleur moment pour lui envoyer un message. Se soir ? Demain ?

Ou devrait-il tout simplement attendre que se sois Blaine qui lui envoie un -

**De Blaine:** Je n'ai pas pu rester longtemps pour te parler, est-ce que sa te dis de venir prendre un café ou peu être...enfin si tu veux bien, allez dîner avec moi se soir, pour faire plus connaissance ? C'est moi qui invite bien sûre.

_Putain, il vas vite le hobbit_, se qui ne déplaît pas a Kurt, pas du tout même !  
Il n'attendit pas une seconde pour répondre oui, mais avant sa, il devait savoir autre chose.

**De Kurt:** Comme un..vrai rendez vous ?

**De Blaine:** Seulement si tu en a envie, oui.

_Plus gentil que sa, y'a pas_, se dit Kurt.  
Il ralentit le pas a chaque message qu'il recevait de Blaine, rougissant fortement.

**De Kurt:** Et bien, sa serait avec plaisir.

**De Blaine:** On dit a 19h30 devant le super marche (je sais c'est pas classe mais c'est le seul repaire qu'on ai en commun) ?

Kurt pouffa de rire, franchement il s'en foutais du repaire, du moment qu'il serait avec Blaine tout serait merveilleux.

_Mais attend.. Tout vas trop vite la _! S'exclama Kurt, en s'arrêtant au plein milieux de la rue. Il leva les yeux aux ciels, comme s'il cherchait une solution. Tout se qu'il trouva c'est l'énorme soleil qui rencontrèrent ses yeux. La chaleur était insupportable, il frotta ses mains sur son pantalon pour enlever la sueur du a son portable brûlant et répondit au message.

**De Kurt:** C'est pas très grave, d'accord je serais la, a toute a l'heure, Blaine.

Il rangea son téléphone et se dépêcha de rentré chez lui, il en pouvait plus de cette chaleur.

* * *

Blaine arriva dans le hall de l'ecole et posa la bouteille se champagne sur la table a cote, cherchant Wes du regard.

En une fraction de seconde il se sentit broyer et il comprit que s'était son ami Wes qui avait sauté dans ses bras.

Blaine serrait fortement Wes dans ses bras, il lui avait tellement manquer.

"Mon dieu Blaine tu es enfin la ! Blaine lâcha une larme le long de sa joue, resserrant l'emprise de ses bras autour de Wes. Blaine..tu vas me casser une cote !"

"Je m'en fou, tu es mon meilleur ami, et sa fait longtemps qu'on c'est pas vu j'ai le droit !"

Wes ria avant de s'écarter de Blaine.

"Tu vas carrément me tuer la !" Il le regarda avec un aire heureux, et il était car Blaine était de retour.

Blaine s'excusa du regard avec un sourire et prit son ami par l'épaule.

"Alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens depu-"  
Wes posa sa large main sur la bouche de Blaine, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. Le petit brun ouvrit grand les yeux, les baissant pour voir la grosse main de Wes sur son visage. Il lui adressa un regard interrogatif.

"Pas le moment Blaine, la, c'est le moment de revoir tes anciens a- Il s'arrêta de parler quand il vit Blaine toujours emprisonné par sa main. Wes l'a retira, laissant souffler le plus petit. Tout les Warblers sont dans la grande salle, normalement c'est la répétition, mais..haha, vu que tu es la. Il le pointa du doigt, on va faire la fête se soir !"  
Blaine se rétracta, ouvrant une fois de plus les yeux. _Se soir ?_ Se demanda t'il.

"Se soir ? Mais je peux pas se soir, j'ai un..il baissa la tête faisant comme si de rien était, il la releva pour trouver un Wes mit étonne, mit amuse. Je..je peux pas se soir, mais tout l'aprem je suis la. Dit-il avec un large sourire.

Wes ouvrit la bouche avant de sauter sur place et de crier "Blaine a un rencard ! Blaine a une petite amie !"

_ATTEND IL A VRAIMENT DIT "PETITE AMIE" ?!_

Blaine était scotché, Wes savait que Blaine est gay pourtant !

"Wes ! Arrête sa, et je suis gay, garçon garçon, tu te souviens ?!" Demanda Blaine limite entrain de crier.  
Wes se stoppa et leva les yeux pour réfléchir. Après a peine trois secondes il poussa un grand "Ah ouuuuuuuui !"  
Pour après se remettre à sauter et crier "Blaine a un petit ami !" Se qui déclencha un rougissant de la part de Blaine.

"N'importe quoi..." Murmura Blaine. Il se gratta derrière la tête et regarda autour de lui, aucun élève rôdait dans les couloirs, tout les Warblers était dans la grande salle, le moment a Blaine de rentrer a l'action a sonné. Il récupéra la bouteille de champagne sur la table.

Blaine suivait Wes le long du couloir et le regarda ouvrir la grande porte qu'il connais bien.  
Il laissa Wes entrer en premier, pour laisser le suspense monter. Blaine entendit Wes leurs faire un charabia.  
Blaine prépara a ouvrir la bouteille de champagne quand Wes tourna sa tête vers Blaine et lui fit signe de rentrer.

Blaine se précipita a l'intérieur et ouvrit la bouteille de champagne laissant tous les Warblers halluciner par l'arrivé de Blaine. Il posa la bouteille de champagne qui avait exploser en plein dans la salle.

Jeff, un gars des Warblers poussa un cri et se mit a danser quand il entendit Wes mettre "Teenage Dream". C'était un peu leurs chansons, ils l'a chantaient souvent, ils avaient même gagner les Régionales en l'ayant chanter pour le concourt.

Tous les Warblers c'étaient mit en place, et Blaine commençait a chanter la chanson. Le petit brun se sentait dans son élément, chanter avec ses anciens amis sa chanson préférer.  
Chanter pour Blaine était sa raison de vivre, même Ryan ne pouvait pas dépasser sa.

Le vrai rêve de Blaine, la seul chose qu'il avait souhaiter était de devenir chanteur à Broadway. Habiter a New York, la ville de ses rêves. Mais malheureusement il avait échoué en voulant rentrer dans une école prestigieuse, La NYADA, une école de chant a New York, et tout sa a cause de Ryan... Après tout il n'en avait jamais parler a personne.

Il entama le dernier refrain et laissa la chorée tomber pour se mettre à danser dans la pièce se rappelant tous les moments passer dans cette piece.

"You're my Teenage Dream tonight." Il sourit et se retourna vers les Warblers qui étaient aussi heureux que lui.

"Alors c'est sa que tu nous cachais depuis cette aprèm ?" Demande Nick, qui était colle a Jeff une main dans la sienne.  
_Ah oui, ils sont ensemble. _Se rappela Blaine.  
Wes leva les mains aux ciel.  
"Hey, c'était pour la bonne cause ! Montrant Blaine du doigt.

Jeff enleva sa main de celle de Nick et s'approcha de Blaine, il l'entoura de ses mains et lui murmura un "Tu m'a trop manquer, Blainey". Le plus petit lui rendit son câlin, il regarda Nick se rapprocher de Jeff et entoura Blaine de l'autre côté et lui murmura "Moi aussi Blaine, tu m'a manquer. Mais...c'est mon petit ami, l'oubli pas" dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Jeff pouffa de rire et vit le reste des Warblers entourés Blaine, créant un câlin grouper.

La c'était clair qu'il allait revenir souvent les voir.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt s'approcha lentement de son père qui était assis sur son canapé, regardant tranquillement ma télé avec un verre d'eau dans la main.  
Il se plaça derrière lui et gratta la gorge, se qui fit retourner son père vers lui.

"Papa...Kurt sourit timidement et alla s'asseoir sur le plus grand canapé en face de celui de son pere. Il se gratta la nuque et regarda son père qui baissait le son de la tele avec la télécommande. J'ai quelque chose a te demandé." Dit-il pas très sur de lui.  
Burt fronça les sourcils et lui fit signe de continuer.

"Je voulais savoir...si je peux sortir se soir, un ami m'a proposer d'aller manger avec lui..en ville ?" Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant son père avec cette aire de chien battu.  
Burt croisa les bras et se redressa.  
"Avec qui ? Ou ? Est-ce que tu compte allez chez lui après ? Je le connais ? Il -"

"Papa ! Kurt soupira et se redressa, croisant lui aussi les bras. Il s'appelle Blaine, il a un an de plus que moi, Burt hocha la tête et lui fit signe de continuer.  
Je l'ai rencontré au lycée...

_Oh mon dieu ! Comment allez t'il lui dire que Blaine est l'assistant de la prof d'svt ? Une relation prof-élève est assez, même voir très mal vu. Il pourrait peu être ne pas lui dire..._

Il avala discrètement sa salive et vit son père le regarder d'un aire perplexe.

"Il..ce Blaine est dans ta classe ?" demanda Burt.  
Kurt se sentait de plus en plus mal a l'aise, il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Et se perdit dans ses pensées.

S'il dirait la vérité, se qui sortirait forcément si leurs relations irait plus loin, connaissant son père il dira non, que sortir avec un prof est pas possible. Il ne cherchera pas a trouvé une solution.

_Oh ! Et puis merde. _  
Kurt lâcha sa main droite de sa gauche et prit son courage a deux mains.

"C'est l'assistant de ma professeur d'svt" cracha t-il aussi vite qu'il le put regardant les yeux collés au sol.

"QUOI ?" Burt allait exploser, un prof ! Mais il est fou ? Du moins le stéréotype du prof est vieux, passant ses journées a lir le journal au toilette, se faire un thé chaque soir avant d'aller dormir, enfin a peu prêt sa, mais quand même !

Kurt sentit les larmes lui montés aux yeux. Depuis la mort de sa mère, Kurt était seul, il avait certe son pere, mais ce n'ai pas suffisant. Il rêvait de se coucher le soir avec son homme, lui voler de la couette et l'embrasser jusqu'à qu'ils s'endorment d'épuisement. Oui ! Peu être qu'il pensait trop tôt mais lui aussi avait le droit a sa part de bonheur. Et Blaine a l'aire d'un mec vraiment cool et sympa, même si c'est un "prof", pourquoi pas ? En plus il est jeune, il doit sûrement faire assistant comme petit boulot.

Il releva sa tête, laissant ses larmes coules. Quand Burt vit que Kurt pleurait il avait directement prit Kurt dans ses bras.

Kurt est un grand garçon, il est tellement sur de lui et enthousiaste que des fois il est obligé de craquer.

Kurt le serra fort contre lui et senti son père lui dire des paroles reconfortantes dans son oreille.

"J'en ai marre, papa, j'en ai marre de faire semblant que tout vas bien. répliqua Kurt se livrant à son père qui lui aussi avait commencé a pleurer. Je veux réussir a dépasser sa, et profiter, tu comprend ?" Il releva la tête et renifla sûr sa manche.

Burt hocha la tête et mit sa main sur la nuque de son fils et ramena sa tête pour coller son front contre le sien.

"Dis moi, pourquoi n'inviterais-tu pas Blaine a venir dîner avec nous ici se soir ?" proposa Burt a moitié en train de chantonner. Il lui sourit d'un air narquois.  
Kurt poussa un léger cri et reprit son père dans ses bras, le serrant plus fort.

"Mais..il le regarda, on a rien préparé et la maison est en grand bordel. On avait rendez vous a 19h30 " Dit-il avec questionnement.

"Il est exactement 16h14, nous avons le temps pour tous m'être en orde, fiston." Murmura Burt, les yeux encore rouges.

"Merci papa, je vais demander a Blaine s'il peux venir à la maison. Je vais chercher mon téléphone dans ma chambre" s'exclama Kurt en faisant signe a son père qui commençait déjà a rangé et nettoyer la table.

Il s'apprêtait a descendre quand-

"Je t'aime Kurt." Dit-il assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Le grand châtain se retourna et lui rendit a sourire triste.

"Je t'aime aussi, papa." Et il descendit.

* * *

Blaine se retourna d'une façon menaçante vers Jeff et Nick qui se chamaillaient sur le canapé. Wes, Trent et le reste de Warblers se tenaient devant Blaine pendant qu'il racontait se qu'il avait fait pendant tout les années après qu'il avait quitter Dalton.

"Les mecs ! Les chambres excitent pour sa, si vous voulez vous pelotez allez dans vos chambres s'il vous plaît." demanda gentillement Trent au deux garçons qui s'embrassaient.

Jeff soupira et prit la main de son petit ami qui le dirigea vers le reste des Warblers.  
Blaine les regarda avec un sourire.

"Bas alors raconte nous ton histoire." dit Jeff qui reçut un coup de coude par Nick.

"La ferme Jeff." Nick lui fit un sourire forcer et se tourna vers Blaine qui continuait son histoire.

"Donc..alors j'en était ou déjà. Il fit mine de réfléchir puis se souvint. Ah oui ! Donc après que le connard numéro deux ma tromper avec un gars qu'il connais a peine, j'ai-"

"Le connard numéro deux..? C'est qui ?" le coupa Jeff qui faisait tous juste l'apparition dans son histoire.

Blaine baissa les yeux vers son verre de champagne et but un coup.

"C'était mon petit copain d'après le lycée. Il m'a tromper. répondit Blaine avant de continuer. Je lui en ai tellement voulu, sa l'a énerver et après il...Blaine reprit une gorger comme si qu'il cherchait a oublier.  
Il m'a...a été méchant, très méchant avec moi...et.." Il soupira et demanda s'il pouvait passer se passage qui lui faisait toujours y mal quand il en parlait.  
Les Warblers hochèrent tous de la tête.

"Après tous sa, ma tante ma trouver un boulot en t'en que coiffeur a côté du fleuriste, elle sais que j'aime beaucoup la coiffure donc a essayer de m'aider. J'ai accepter, bien sûre." sourit Blaine.

"Et je fais assistant a mis temps au lycée McKinley, vous connaissez ?" demanda Blaine aux Warblers.

Seul Trent répondit oui, sa sœur étudie dans se lycée.

"Tu t'ai fait des amis las bas ?" demanda un Warblers qui était adossé a la table.

Blaine le regarda, et se recevait du champagne.

_Mais arrête avec le champagne, a quoi tu joue ?!_

Il repoussa son verre, et réfléchit a la question. D'un point de vu prof...non, il avait peu être juste la prof d'svt pour Ui il était assistant, elle avait l'aire gentille. Après question éleve, il y a bien sûre...Kurt. Rien qu'a penser a lui, lui faisait plaisir, il avait vraiment envie de le connaître plus.

"Je- non, enfin pas beaucoup, tout les profs ne s'intéresse pas a devenir ami avec leurs collègues, mais les élèves sont assez sympa, ils doivent avoir 2 ou 3 en maximum de moins que moi, donc je peux être leurs amis." s'exclama Blaine avec un sourire innocent.

"Petit ami, Blaine ? Il serait temps, non ?" Jeff se reçu un autre coup de la part de Nick, lui soufflant un "Aieeeu"

Blaine pouffa et répondit encore par un "non".  
Ils discutèrent de Jeff et Nick, depuis quand ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Quand le téléphone de Blaine vibra dans sa poche. Il le prit et vu un nouveau message non lu. Il l'ouvrit et sourit instinctivement en voyant le destinataire.

**De Kurt:** Re salut Blaine ! Changement de programme, je peux pas allez dîner se soir en ville mais mon père t'invite a diner a la maison avec lui et moi, acceptes-tu ?

Il essaya de cacher le message aux Warblers qui avaient leurs regards sur son portable.

Blaine tapa une réponse.  
Vit seul, n'ayant pas trop d'amis en Ohio, il n'avais aucune raison de refuser.

De Blaine: Oh, hey ! J'accepte oui, bien sûre, mais c'est pas trop...enfin on ne se connais pas trop, et...sait-il que je suis ton professeur ?

Le père de Kurt, il avait peur, il connait a peine Kurt, alors son père !

Kurt ne tarda pas a répondre.

**De Kurt:** Assistant, Blaine tu est l'assistant de ma prof d'svt* et oui je lui ai dit. Il n'y a aucun problème du fait que tu vienne dîner a la maison.

Wes siffla et tourna son téléphone pour voir sa réponse.

"_Noooooon_ ! Blaine, un élève ? Vraiment ?" Wes soupira et regarda Blaine sérieusement.  
Blaine gloussa sans vraiment le vouloir et verrouilla son téléphone, empêchant aux autres Warblers de lire le message. Il répondrait a Kurt après.

"Mais c'est rien, je t'ai dis que les éleves sont plutôt cool, il n'y a pas de mal a-"

"A après même pas deux jours d'aller dîner chez un de t'es éleves. le coupa Wes qui le regardait avec se sourire qu'il comprenait très bien. C'est trop tôt, Blaine."  
Il vit Nick et Jeff hochés le tête.  
_Qu'est-ce qui a de mal a sa ?_

"Vous faites chiez, les mecs, c'est rien de grave !" dit Blaine sûr de lui.  
Trent prit une gorger de son champagne et regarda Blaine.

"Si tu le dit, enfin. Il soupira et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Blaine. Tiens nous au courant, alors ? dit-il en enlevant sa main de son épaule.

Blaine acquiesça, avant de se lever et regarder sa montre.

"Bon les mecs je dois y aller ! Sa ma fait du bien de vous voir, je reviendrais." souriait-il.

Nick lâcha la main de Jeff et prit Blaine dans ses bras. Profitant que Blaine ai les mains prise, Trent prit discrètement le téléphone de Blaine dans sa poche, lui rajoutant son numéro.

"Tu nous rappellera, hein ?!" demanda Trent avec un aire moqueur.  
Blaine se sépara maintenant de Wes et se retourna vers Trent.

"Bas ouep, bien su- Mon téléphone !" Il parcourra sa poche avec sa main, elle etait vide. Il vit Trent se moquer de lui et comprit instinctivement.

"Trent..Blaine soupira et sorti sa main et l'agita devant lui pour lui demander de lui rendre. Il était sur qu'il lui avait prit pour lire le message qu'il leurs avaient cachés. Mon téléphone, rend le moi."_ Un vrai gamin._

Trent ria de bon cœur et rendu le téléphone.

"Calmos Blainey, je t'ai juste prit ton numéro." dit-il au plus petit brun.  
Blaine lâcha un "ahhhhh d'accord".

Il se dirigea vers le grand porte et fit un signe a tout les Warblers.

"Vous allez me manquez les gars, à plus !"  
Et il partit en direction de chez lui. Il sortit son téléphone et répondit a Kurt.

De Blaine: Désole j'ai mit du temps a répondre les Warblers sont vraiment des gamins ! C'est vraiment gentil de m'invité. Je viens vers qu'elle heure ?

Il appuya sur envoyer et sortit ses lunettes, cette température était vraiment insupportable. Vivement l'hiver, sa peux part être un peu bizarre mais l'hiver est la saison préférer du brun. Il aimait l'ambiance chalet, boire du chocolat, faire les boutiques et attendre Noël avec le sourire. Et peu être avoir un compagnon avec qui il pourrait se blottir devant un feu et regarder un bon film.

_Abuse pas Blaine_**.** pensa-t'il._ Bon j'aimerais bien ma-_

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer et sourit instinctivement vu qu'il savait qui était le destinataire.

**De Kurt:** Les Warblers ?! Tu étais chez les Warblers? Et bien..même heure, 19h30?

**De Blaine:** On en parlera chez toi Je serais la, a toute a l'heure et merci pour tout.

Il sortit son badge et l'agita sur le détecteur.  
Il se demandait comment il allait s'habiller pour se soir, il devait faire bonne figure.


	6. Chapter 6

-"Papa ! Cria Kurt depuis le haut des escaliers, t'a pas vu ma chemise, tu sais la bleu qui- Whoua papa ! C'est toi qui a préparé un repas qui sens super bon ?" dit Kurt avec enthousiasme.

C'était pas la première que Burt préparait à mangé mais la, l'odeur était très appétissante. Au début, il avait été un peu septique de laisser Burt préparer le dîner mais il l' avait finalement convaincu. Burt reçu des applaudissements de la part de Kurt, se qui le fit glousser.

-"Je sais me débrouiller en cuisine, il n'y a pas que toi qui sait cuisiné, en plus j'ai du _canard_ !" Il prononça "canard" en articulant se qui fit Kurt se précipiter vers lui.

-"Du canard ?! Alors la tu m'épate, tu rate tout le temps le canard ! Il prit la cuillère en bois et plaça la cuillère avec un bout du canard dessus, la regardant comme si qu'il voulait vérifier. J'espère que c'est parfait parce q-"

"On reçoit pas le présidant des États Unis Kurt...soupira Burt avant de lui faire signe de goûter.

Il goutta le petit morceau en regardant Burt, imitant les chefs dans ses imbéciles émissions de cuisine, se qui fit rire Burt.

Sans se mentir, Burt a du raté la recette du canard au moins quinze fois, alors il espérait que se sois la bonne.

-"C'est trop bon ! affirma Kurt. Burt se sentait comme si qu'on lui avait donner la légion d'honneur. Sinon... T'aurais pas vu ma chemise bleu ?" demanda Kurt. Burt prit la cuillère et touilla le plat qui terminait de chauffer.

"Heu...vas voir dans le linge propre qui est étendu." dit-il en sortant trois assiettes du placard. Kurt hocha de la tête et monta l'escalier pour pendre sa chemise.

Il devait être 18h30 et Kurt se stoppa net en plein dans l'escalier. Se rappelant de sa journée, les messages de Blaine, la chaleur -

_ Blaine n'a même pas mon adresse !_ cria Kurt dans sa tête, qu'est ce qu'il devait être bête_, Blaine dois venir et il ne sait même pas pu j'habite_. Il courra jusqu'a sa chambre, enleva le chargeur de son IPhone et vit un message non lu de Blaine.

**De Blaine**: Juste...Kurt, je n'ai pas ton adresse, j'ai du oublié de te la demander, désole.

Kurt sourit a se message, _tellement adorable_ se dit-il.

**De Kurt:** C'est moi qui suis désole, j'ai même pas pensé a te la donner ! Donc c'est 916 North West Street :)

Il posa son téléphone et alla terminer de se préparer.

Il savait qu'il se prenait trop la tête, par rapport a Blaine qui vient mangé chez lui se soir, mais il n'avait jamais eu d'ami garçon, enfin très peu. Aussi, qu'il ne saurait pas comment s'y prendre avec Blaine et son père. Il faudrait juste qu'il se detende et apprécier la venue de Blaine.

* * *

Blaine réajusta ses boucles du bout du doigt. Il aimait beaucoup ses cheveux ainsi, alors qu'au lycée a la Dalton il n'avait_ JAMAIS_ enlevé son gel qu'il mettait sur ses cheveux. S'accepter tel qu'on est...il avait bien compris la leçon. Et surtout pour se soir, il avait retenu le jour ou ils s'étaient croisé au super marche, comment Kurt avait trouvé ses cheveux remplit de gel ideu.

"Allez viens Dick !" Il lui mit sa laisse et sortit le balader. Il habitait à a peine 30 minutes de chez Kurt, aucune raison se presser.

C'était franchement son passe temps favoris au brun de sortit vers les coups de 18h a 20h le soir et se balader avec de la musique dans les oreilles, un doux vent, n'y trop fort n'y trop doux, avec le soleil se couchant au loin, il se sentait libre dans ses moments la.

Son futurs était déjà tracer pour lui. _New York._ Il pourrait cette fois se balader dans les rues de New York ! Mais d'abord il devait terminer cette année en temps qu'assistant, arrêter sa passion, la coiffure et direction La ville de ses rêves. Il devra postuler pour la NYADA, une école qui mélange la musique, le théâtre, a budget convenable...MAIS l'audition est devant une des directrices de l'école. Il devrait..._il dois être a la hauteur._ se corrigea-t'il.

Après quinze bonnes minutes, Dick décida de faire ses besoins. Il montèrent dans l'appartement, il le libéra de la laisse, laissant celui ci allez boir de l'eau. Blaine récupéra le gros bouquet de rose, qui reposait sur la table, prit ses clefs, son téléphone et partit en voyant Dick s'allonger sur son coussin.

Un temps assez sympa a supporté, ni chaud, ni froid. Il avait mit un pantalon noir, ses mocassins bleu foncés assorti à son noeud papillon, une légère chemise avec part dessus un long petit veston jaune. Il aimait la façon de s'habillait, sa le ressemblait.

"Taxi !" Cria t-il en levant la main pour prévenir le chauffeur qui s'arrêta, le laissant rentrer. Il le salua et lui donna l'adresse, se calant sur la banquette arrière et regarda le paysage défiler.

"Bonjour monsieur...murmura t-il avec un aire sérieux depuis le siège arrière du taxi. Il leva la main, s'imaginant le père de Kurt en face de lui. Non, pas la main, sa fait trop professionnel, il faut un truc plus cool ...heu Bonsoir monsieur Hummel, je m'appelle Blaine. changea t-il avec un ton plus doux et amicale. C'est très gentil de m'-

"Vous vous imaginer le père de votre petite amie ?" demanda le chauffeur se qui fit sursauter Blaine, le stoppant de sa "répétition". Il ria et répondu non par un mouvement te tête.

"Le père d'un ami" corrigea Blaine, captant bien la réaction du chauffeur qui tournait dans une petit rue.

"Oh, il le regarda depuis le rétroviseur et lui sourit, d'accord." Blaine s'attendait à ce qu'on le dévisage quand il avouait se genre de chose. Mais la, non, a vrai dire il en avait rien a fair.

Le taxi s'arrêta et il jeta un coup d'œil sur le compteur. 38$, il lui paya et marcha vers le trottoir-

"Attendez ! Il se retourna et s'approcha du chauffeur qui tenait un bout de papier a la main. Tenez..." Blaine le prit et vit le chauffeur faire une accélération laissant Blaine seul. Il ouvrit le bout de papier et vit-

"Oh...un numéro de téléphone !" Blaine pouffa et mit le bout de papier dans la poche de son manteau. Sérieusement, il avait l'habitude de recevoir des numéros de téléphone, sa lui faisait bien rire. Le brun savait qu'il etait seduisant, en partit grace a ses yeux, il ne s'en ventait pas, il en profitait juste. Ce qu'il veux c'est une relation stable.

Il marcha vers la maison de Kurt, y trouva un assez grand espace. Il toqua sûr la porte, et entendit un cri aiguë..._Kurt_, le meilleur cri qui puisse exis-

"Bonsoir Blaine." Kurt afficha un large sourire et fit signe a Blaine d'entrer.

"Salut...tiens c'est pour toi" lui montrant le bouquet de rose rouge, Kurt rougit instinctivement et regarda Blaine avec un beau sourire.

"Elles sont magnifique, Blaine, merci tu es adorable." dit-il avec une voix assez douce en prenant le bouquet et fourrant son nez dedans pour les sentir.

"C'est la moindre des choses d'apporter un petit cadeau quand on a été invité" dit-il en enlevant son manteau, il vit un homme au loin, assez costaud avec une casquette sur la tête..le père de Kurt. Il s'approcha de Blaine, lui montrant sa main pour qu'il la serre.

"Bonsoir...Blaine, c'est sa ?" Blaine serra sa main.

"Oui" acquiesça t'il en voyant Kurt arriver derrière son père.

"Alors ? Vous faite connaissance, Blaine, mon père, papa, Blaine". dit-il en faisant des signes.

"Appelle moi Burt, Blaine". dit-il au petit brun qui regardait la décoration.

"D'accord...j'aime bien la deco, les couleurs se mélange bien avec les meubles" argumenta Blaine, regardant Kurt qui mettait les serviettes sur la table.

"Oh ! Sa, c'est Kurt, il adore la mode, la décoration et- il s'arrêta quand il vit Kurt le regarder avec un regard noir._ Blaine ne sait pas que Kurt est gay ?_ se demanda Burt dans sa tête.

"Ah...bon ? Et bien tu as un très jolie goût Kurt." Il contourna le sujet et se dirigea vers un Kurt assez rougissant qui lui prononça un petit "merci".

"On passe a table, je meure de faim ! En plus. Burt s'essaya au bout de la table, laissant Kurt et Blaine se mettre à côté. C'est moi le chef de cette soirée, mon canard est délicieux, vous m'en direz des nouvelles." ria Burt qui commençait à se servir de la salade.

"Blaine, de la salade ?" il lui donna le plat, et commença a mangé.

Kurt baissa discrètement les yeux vers les jambes de Blaine, il les avaient croisés,_ joliment croisés._ se corrigea t-il. Il laissa involonterrement son regard se mené sur sa bosse assez-

"Kurt? Kurt !" il leva instinctivement les yeux vers Blaine qui le regardait avec amusement,un magnifique sourire au lèvre. _Il a du voir que je le matait,_ oh _mon dieu,_ _je suis honteux...Mais il __est trop canon ! _S'affirma t-il a lui même.

"Oui désole, j'étais...distrais...répondit Kurt, tu disais ?" reprend t'il en laissant rien part etre.

**_Blaine est gay, c'est certain !_**

"Je te demandait qu'est ce que tu aimes le football ?"

**Ou peu être pas...**

"Heu...a vrai dire...non, je n'aime pas trop mais j'aime porter les écharpes !" Blaine pouffa.

Ils commencèrent à manger le canard dans un silence confortable, jusqu'à ce que le brun le brise en poussant un gémissement de plaisir.

"Oh mon Dieu, c'est délicieux ! " Burt ria et prit une gorgée d'eau.

"Alors, Blaine, des projets pour le futur ? Des rêves ?" demanda Burt en posant son verre.

"Et bien, après cette année, je partirais à New Yo- Kurt faillit s'étouffer en buvant dans son verre d'eau.

"New York ?!" posa Kurt en le regardant comme si qu'il avait vu un fantôme. Lui aussi voulait allez a New York quand il aurait son diplôme.

**Coïncidence...?**

Blaine hocha de la tête avec questionnement. "Heu...oui, j'aimerais rentrée à la NYADA, j'auditionne dans trois semaines environ." dit-il avec amusement devant Kurt qui n'y croyait pas.

"Attend...tu chante ? Tu veux aller a New York pour y faire ton métier ?" demanda curieusement Kurt qui avait posé sa fourchette pour écoute Blaine, qui lui le regardait toujours avec questionnement.

"Oui, enfin je veux habiter las bas, et la chanson, c'est mon rêve."*

Kurt le regardait avec émerveillement, il savait pas que Blaine sait chanter, et encore moins qu'il veux aller a New York. Tout comme lui.

"C'est marrant, parce que Kurt veux faire la même chose, a part la...NYADA, c'est sa? Mais il adore chanter, il est vraiment doué." Blaine sourit a Kurt étonné.

Kurt baissa la tête et reprit sa fourchette pour terminer son assiette.

"C'est pas...enfin, n'abuse pas papa, je chante normalem-

"Je suis sur que tu as une magnifique voix, Kurt" murmura Blaine à Kurt qui commençait a rougir.

Burt les regardait avec étonnement. Il connaissait a peine Blaine, il savait qu'il jouait de la guitare, du piano, de la batterie, qu'il adorait chanter. Il avait bien vu que Blaine est un jeune homme bien élever, la façon dont t-il se tenait droitement. Quelqu'un qui saurait rendre heureux Kurt.

"Sois pas modeste, j'adorerais t'écoute chanter" dit-il avec un large sourire.

Kurt leva les yeux vers lui, se perdant dans leurs couleurs, il lui sourit en retour.

"Moi aussi, j'aimerais t'entendre". Repondit-il avec un large triste sourire.

"Tu écris des chansons ?" demanda Burt intéressé.

Blaine hocha vivement la tete. "Oui, avec ma guitare, des avec mon piano, mais plus souvent avec ma guitare.

Kurt décida de se levé pour commencé a débarrassé la table, il fallait qu'il respire.

Instinctivement Blaine se leva lui aussi, prenant son assiette et suivit Kurt vers la cuisine. Baissant les yeux, vers le postérieur de Kurt. Il se claqua la tête et donna son assiette a Kurt qui essayait d'éviter son regard. Blaine sourit et força son regard sur Kurt, qui leva finalement les yeux vers le brun.

"Ca va pas ?" demanda doucement Blaine qui lui prit sa main, lui caressent la paume.

"Si, si, ça va, pourquoi ?" Il regarda sa main emprisonner dans celle de Blaine, appréciant la chaleur qui s'y dégageait.

"Depuis que j'ai parlé de New York, de chant et tous sa, tu es devenu bizarre..." dit-il en resserrant la main de Kurt.

"C'est que j'ai l'impression de rien connaître de toi, et quand tu as dis que tu voulais allez a New York dans cet école, sa ma donne encore plus envie de te connaître. Tu as l'aire tellement doué rien qu'avec des mots, Blaine." Il lâcha la main de Blaine pour se gratter nerveusement la nuque.

"Oh. Il lui reprit sa main, cette fois si en entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens. Moi aussi, j'ai envie de plus te connaître plus, Kurt."

Kurt lui sourit et resserra se doigts aux siens. Il s'approcha de lui, et lui laissa un doux et profond baiser sur sa joue.

"Tu veux du dessert, y'a du fondant au chocolat, préparer par moi même." Il lui tendit les petites assiettes et les cuillères.

Ils revinrent au salon, et trouvèrent Burt qui les attendaient.

"J'attend ton fondant au chocolat Kurt !"

La soirée se termina avec une bonne humeur. Ils avaient discutes de Burt et de Carole, il leurs avait dit qu'il voulait demander Carole en mariage, se qui avait provoquer la folie de Kurt. Ils sortirent de table et Blaine décida de rentre car il était assez tard.

"Bon, et bien Blaine, j'ai été ravis de te rencontrer, tu peux revenir quand tu veux." dit-il a Blaine qui avait remis son manteau.

"Merci, Burt, sa ma fait plaisir de vous rencontrer aussi."

Kurt le raccompagna à la porte, ils se prirent dans les bras.

"Comment tu vas rentrer ?" demanda Kurt.

"En taxi, ne t'inquiète pas." répondit Blaine qui se sépara de lui.

"D'accord, bonne nuit, Blaine."

"Bonne nuit Kurt." Il ferma la porte a clef et soupira de contentement sous les yeux de Burt qui pouffa devant son fils.

Kurt commencait legerement a avoir un petit cruch pour son professeur...


	7. Chapter 7

Plus les jours passaient et plus Kurt et Blaine se voyaient. Ils avaient découvert qu'ils avaient de vrai point en communs, Blaine avait parlé de la NYADA, l'école ou il voulait y travailler à Kurt. L'école lui plut énormément, il se dit qu'il pourrait auditionner lui aussi.

_Pourquoi pas?_ se dit Kurt.

Les frais étaient assez bas et l'école offrait une petite bourse pour les élèves en coloration. Rien que de penser que Blaine partagerais peu etre son appartement avec lui. C'était certain qu'il avait développer des sentiments pour le brun. C'était un amour, il était généreux, gentil et bien sur magnifique beau.

Blaine avait invité Kurt chez lui, l'invitant à son tour a dîne dans son petit appartement, certes petit, mais chaleureux. Kurt aimait vraiment Dick, le chien de Blaine.

Ils étaient devenus, de vrai amis, a pars en cour, Blaine redevenait l'assistant et Kurt, l'élève, même s'ils s'échangeait quand même des petits regards dans les couloirs quand ils se voyaient, il doutait même que Blaine remarquerai son attirance envers lui a force, la façon dont il le regardait, c'était flagrant.

Il devait être midi, l'heure pour Kurt de se rendre à la cafétéria du lycée pour prendre son déjeuné, cette journée avait bien commencé, il c'était assez concentré dans ses cours, il reçu un 17/20 en physique, mais il était triste d'un côté, parce qu'il n'avait pas svt de la journée, donc il ne verra pas Blaine de la journée. A cet heure ci, Kurt aimerais avoir qu'svt comme matière de toute la journée. Mais bon, il devrais déjà être heureux d'avoir un ami aussi merveilleux, il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié jusque a cause de se lycée, se serait trop bête.

D'un côté, il se disait que Blaine aurait pu venir le voir pour simplement lui dire bonjour mais non, il ne l'avait pas vu du tout. Ce soir, il lui enverra un message pour qu'ils se fassent une petite soirée chez Blaine, leur petites habitude.

A la sonnerie, il rejoignit les filles du Glee Club devant son casier, posant ses livres de la mâtinée dedans.

"Les filles ! L'assistant en svt, il est trop canon, en plus j'ai vue qu'il arrêtait pas de me regarder." cria Tina toute excité en se tapant nerveusement ses deux mains, il n'y avait qu'un assistant, elle parlait forcément de Blaine. Kurt ferma son casier et fronça les sourcils, regardant Tina comme si qu'on avait parler de sa priorité.

"Il est gay, Tina" répondit simplement Rachel, faisait un signe a Kurt de la tête, du genre "_ta une chance, vas y_".

_Si tu savais._ Se dit il dans sa tête. Il sourit et vu Tina qui commencer à s'énerver.

"Quoi ! Mais n'importe quoi, il est pas gay, il arrêtait pas de me regarder, il et tomber sous mon charme, j'en suis sur, faut arrêter c'est préjugés, du genre juste parce qu'il s'habille..heu cla-"

"En fille, termina Rachel, écoute je sais qu'il est super mignon mais faut se l'avouer Tina, il es pas du même bord et il doit sûrement préfère Kurt a toi."dit elle en faisant un petit clin d'oeil a Kurt qui pouffa, se qui fit encore plus énerver Tina.

"Non ! Il est élégant et original, ce n'est pas pareil, oh et puis vous m'énerver à pensé comme tous le monde dans se lycée." finissa-t-elle avant de partir exaspérer. Kurt et Rachel rigolaient, elle savait que Kurt et son gaydar avait repérer l'assistant comme légitime.

"T'es d'accord avec moi qu'il est gay le beau goss ?" demanda Rachel après s'être calmé de ses rires, Kurt hocha la tête en rigolant une nouvelle fois.

"Mon gaydar ne se trompe ja-

"Kurt je peux te voir, j'ai besoin qu'on discute de ton devoir." Blaine apparu devant Kurt et Rachel avec un air triste. Et s'il les avait entendu parler de lui ? Pour être franc il ne lui avait jamais parler de sa sexualité, Blaine était assez réservé sur sa vie, le châtain avait déjà essayer de lui poser des questions sur sa vie autour d'un café chez le brun ou sur la pelouse du lac ou ils avaient l'habitude de se poser mais Blaine esquivait les discutions sur son passé.

Blaine avait l'air fatigué aujourd'hui, il avait des cernes en dessous des yeux, et sa bouche étais sèche. Il le suivit dans la classe de Madame Poe, la professeur d'svt.

"Blaine, tu vas bien ? Tu a l'air fatigué ?" Il lui toucha doucement l'épaule pour le retourné vers lui, entendit Blaine reniflé et se tourner vers Kurt avec les yeux remplis de larmes. Il était au plus bas, au bout de sa vie. Il avait le regard vide et triste, Kurt l'attrapa instinctivement.

"Oh mon dieu Blaine que se passe t'il ?! Pourquoi tu pleur comme sa !" Il avait limite crié, Blaine était désemparée, les paroles de Kurt fit qu'augmenter les larmes du brun qui dévalisaient ses joues. Il tremblait dans ses bras, se tenant fortement au pull de Kurt cherchant à s'enfoncer dedans.

"Blaine ! Parle moi, dis moi qu'est ce qu'il te met dans cette état la ?" demanda t'il d'une voix douce, plaçant ses deux mains aux joues du plus petit. Celui si renifla capturant le regard de Kurt, il s'y perdit dedans, ils étaient magnifique. Kurt afficha un petit sourire en caressant sa pommette avec son pouce. Il sentait Blaine se détendre au fur a mesure des caresses de Kurt. Le châtain le trouvait tellement beau a cet instant.

"Ma sœur est tomber dans le coma." Souffla t'il, ses larmes re coulèrent.

Kurt savait se qu'il ressentait, son père l'avait été il y a maintenant 2 ans. Ça avait été horrible. Alors il allait aider Blaine dans cette épreuve.

"Je suis rien sans elle, Kurt, elle est tous se qu'il me reste.." Siffla Blaine avec le visage rouge.

"Je sais se que tu ressens Blaine. Mon père a été dans le coma aussi." Il se gratta la gorge, essayant se chasser cette envie de pleurer lui aussi mais il se rappelait que Blaine avait besoin de réconfort.

"Il vas bien ?!" Blaine leva la tête vers Kurt attendant sa réponse, se qu'il eu en réponse était un rire venant de Kurt qui plaça sa main dans les cheveux de Blaine, re dessinant quelque boucles.

"Sa fait deux ans, Blaine, il vas bien." Sourit t'il tristement a Blaine qui avait arrêter de pleurer.

"Merci d'être la pour moi, Ku-"

"KURRRRTT Tu est l...Rachel s'arrêta de parler quand elle vit les deux colles, Kurt une main dans ses cheveux, Blaine, sa main qui frôlait sa hanche. J'ai du vous interrompre, Kurt on se vois après." Elle fit demi tour s'en attendre, regrettant de les avoir déranger. Et pourtant elle n'y croyais pas, Kurt lui avait caché cette relation avec l'assistant, elle sourit quand même, c'est la première fois qu'elle voyait Kurt "conclure". Elle allait lui tomber dessus !

Kurt et Blaine n'avaient pas bougés de leur places, toujours enlacés, Blaine ria et se pencha vers l'oreille de Kurt.

"Ce soir, chez moi, N'oublie Jamais plus glace Framboise ?" demanda Blaine avec une petite voix, personne ne pourrait résisté a sa. Kurt hocha de la tête pour après la logé dans le creux de son cou, appréciant sa chaleur.

* * *

Chapitre pas long, je m'en excuse, mais le prochain sera lui long ! :D

Rachel se trompe bien en pensant que Kurt et Blaine sont ensemble ! Du moins vous le voulez ? :D


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel décida de revenir après 20 minutes ou elle avait vue Kurt et l'assistant, _l'assistant quoi_, enlacés dans la salle d'svt. Elle n'y croyais pas, c'est vrai que Blaine n'à pas l'air très vieux contrairement à Kurt, et il est mignon, mais si Kurt lui avait caché sa !

Elle voulait juste qu'est ce qu'il se passait entre c'est deux la.

Elle s'approcha de la salle d'un pas lent, peu etre qu'il seraient encore ensemble, _espérons que non_ ! pria t'elle. Elle passa sa tête dans la salle, voyant Kurt de dos, seul, elle entra discrètement et croisa les bras.

"Salut petit cachottier..." marmonna Rachel se tenant devant la porte avec un sourire.

Faisant sursauté Kurt qui soupira apres.

"Re bonjour à toi aussi, écoute Rachel se que tu as vu dans la salle d'svt n'ai pas se que tu crois" dit t'il franchement.

Il n'avait plus l'air de plaisanter, depuis qu'il avait vu Blaine dans cet état la, sa sœur dans le coma, l'avait anéanti. Rachel décida de prendre un air sérieux en s'approchant de lui.

"Tu me la cacher, Kurt ! Je croyais qu'on se disait tout, du cœur jusqu'à la santé. s'écrira t'elle en s'énervant. Tu m'a dé-"

"Sa sœur est tombé dans le coma. répondit t'il froidement. Contente de toi ?" Il comprenait Rachel du point de vu que si il l'aurait surprit elle est un autre gars enlacés, il aurait forcément été comme elle. Il ne s'énerva pas, juste lui expliquant la situation.

Rachel resta clouer sur place, qu'est ce qu'elle se sentais bête, l'assistant n'était qu'un gars comme Kurt, voulant des amis.

"Je..je suis..désole, je ne...savais pas...je croyais juste que tu avais enfin trouver quelqu'un et j'étais juste déçu que tu me l'avais pas dit. Mais la je me sens comme une grosse idiote, désole." Kurt lâcha un long et profond gémissement.

"Pour l'instant, je ne suis pas intéressé par une histoire avec un mec, je veux juste aider Blaine." dit'il en rangeant ses cahiers.

"Blaine...?" demanda Rachel intriguer.

Kurt lâcha un _"oh merde"_ c'est vrai qu'elle ne connaît pas Blaine.

"L'assistant, il s'appelle Blaine."

"Oh, d'accord. Elle laissa un blanc et il demanda, sinon pour se soir, soirée pyjama chez moi ?"

Kurt tourna la tête de gauche à droite. "Déjà prévu de passer la soirée chez Blaine" dit t'il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure . Se

n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait des soirées avec ce..._Blaine_, il devait forcément se passer un truc entre eux.

"Mais...avoue que tu craque pour lui." dit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur, elle aimait se tenir au courant des histoires, en plus la vie amoureuse de Kurt a toujours été vide, donc peu être que sa changerait enfin.

Le plus grand pouffa un rire forcer et se retourna, faisait mine de prendre son sac pour ne pas voir Rachel se moquer de lui. Elle ria et le regarda de força, voulant une réponse.

"Alors...demanda t'elle avec cette aire toujours amusé. Il te plaît, hein ?"

"T'es chiante, Rachel lâche moi" ria t'il en essayant de cacher ses rougeurs.

"Avoue le !"

"Mais de quoi tu parles ? Arrete a la fin !" Kurt fit semblant de s'enervé pour essayer de lui faire changer de sujet.

_Bien sure qu'il craquait pour Blaine._

"Allez ! Avoue que tu le kiff !"

"Ok ! Ok, c'est bon ! Oui je craque pour lui." dit'il maintenant incapable de cacher son visage rougie, croisant les bras en enfouissant son visage dedans.

"Ohhhhhhh c'est trop mignon !" Rachel avait un sourire de vainqueur, enfin Kurt craquait pour un gars !

Kurt remit son sac sur son épaule et partit à grand pas vers son prochain cour, ne remarquant pas que Blaine se tenait juste à côté de la porte, il avait tout entendu, Kurt craquait pour lui.

_Oh mon dieu. Kurt ...craque pour moi?_ se dit-il. Il resta figé, plein de questions se bousculait dans sa tête. Bien sûre qu'il appréciait Kurt, ils avaient crée une vrai amitié. Mais il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était gay, comme lui, alors il était la, les yeux toujours scotchés à la fenêtre en face de la porte qu'il ne prêta pas attention a cette petite voix qui chantonnait, se rapprochant de lui.

"ding dong, the witch is de- AAH, oh mon dieu, monsieur vous m'avez fait peur! cria t'elle. Monsieur...? vous allez bien ?" elle agita sa main devant son visage visiblement vide.

"Heu...Oui, je...désole, j'étais distrait...vous disiez, Rachel ?"

_Et la elle comprit qu'il avait tout entendu._

"Vous avez entendu...?" demanda t'elle avait regret, maintenant Blaine savait que Kurt craquait sur lui, et c'était à cause d'elle qu'il savait parce qu'elle l'avait forcé à le lui faire dire.

"De quoi ?"

"Quand nous avons parlé...Kurt et moi ?" Blaine voulu partir, il voulait n'avoir rien entendu de leurs discussions, il aurait préférer que ce sois Kurt qui lui avoue, et a se moment la, il l'aurait embrassé, lui disant en retour qu'il l'appréciait aussi lui mais la il ne sait pas comment il arriverait à le regarder dans les yeux en sachant qu'il craquait pour lui.

"Heu...non ?" Il se mordille la lèvre. _Dieu, comment il n'avait pas le don de mentir._

Rachel jeta sa tête dans ses mains, l'agitant de deux cotes.

"Oh nan, pourquoi j'agis toujours mal ?" se dit-elle a elle même.

Blaine s'approcha d'elle, lui prenant le bras pour lui dire qu'il lui dira rien. Elle se figea, parce qu'au final elle ne sait même pas si Blaine est gay ou hétéro..ou peut-être bi, Kurt lui même ne savait pat. Elle voulait lui posa la question mais se dit que ce n'est sûrement pas ses affaires.

"Je ne lui dirait rien, promis." mentit Blaine, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus regarder Kurt en sachant se que Kurt a dit pour lui.

_Après tout, il ne l'aime pas, il craque juste un petit peu pour lui, non...?_

"Je peux vous posez une question assez...personnel ? Blaine hocha lentement la tête, intriguer.

"Êtes vous... gay ? demanda t'elle nerveusement en se grattant la mâchoire. Enfin vous savez...pour Kurt, il ne sait même pas si vous l'êtes alors si il...craq-

"Oui je le suis, à 100%" répondit t'il en lui coupant légèrement la parole, mais en souriant quand même, parce que Kurt l'apprécie vraiment et que lui aussi.

"Super ! Enfin d'accord, monsie-"

"Appelle moi, Blaine" demanda gentillement le petit brun face à Rachel qui la regardait avec un visage neutre.

"Heu...d'accord, je dois y aller, bonne soirée avec Kurt se soir. Elle défroissa sa longue jupe. Blaine ouvrit la bouche, _comment elle le savait ?_ Oui je le sais, Kurt est mon meilleur ami, et s'il se passe quelque chose entre vous, je le saurait peu importe comment...Blaine" Et elle partir, laissant Blaine étonner part la façon dont t'elle balançait les choses aussi aisément.

Il ferma la bouche et haussa les épaules avant sortit à son tour de la salle, sa journée de cour était terminée. Il allait attendre Kurt, chez lui.

* * *

De son côté, le grand chatain s'était installé à sa table de bureau à côté de Rachel qui n'était pas encore la, il avait cour de maths et après fini. Il vit la jeune brune à frange entrer dans la salle en s'excusant au prêt du professeur et rejoignit sa place a côté de Kurt.

"T'étais ou ?!" chuchota Kurt visiblement énerver.

"Oh, t'es pas mon père, calme toi, j'étais...avec Tina et Mercedes, on révisaient notre duo pour le Glee Club demain." dit-elle en feuilletant les pages de son livre, cherchant la 324.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que Blaine avait entendu leurs discussions, il serait prêt à lui arracher ses cheveux de sa tête._ Non quand même pas._ pouffa t-elle

"Pourquoi tu ris?" Kurt la regarda instiguer.

"Non, non rien"

"Ok" répondit-il simplement.

_Elle est étrange des fois cette fille..._

Il pouffa un rire et commença à écrire son cour, son esprit dériva sur Blaine..._mon Blaine_.._ou se sera bientôt mon Blaine._ _Il me fait ressentir aimer._ se confirma t'il dans sa tête, souriant en s'imaginant la soirée de se soir avec Blaine, devant "N'oublie jamais" avec de la glace, il avait la chance d'avoir se point en commun avec Blaine. Mais se que Kurt appréciait le plus, c'est qu'il en profitait pour se blottir contre Blaine devant le film, avec quand même chacun sa cuillère et piochant dans le grand pot de glace. Il se disait que peu être Blaine n'aimait pas être tactile comme sa, mais apparemment, non, c'était lui qui faisait le premier souvient, alors Kurt profitait de se sentiment. De plus, il dormait chez Blaine, dans son lit, avec lui, enlacé, exactement comme un couple alors quand faite... ils ne sont pas _comme_ un couple.

* * *

Maintenant 19h56, et Kurt mit dans son sac son pyjama et ses affaires pour passez la soirée chez Blaine. Il avait demandé à son père, qui avait accepter bien sûre, Blaine avait était un jeune homme poli, bien élever et gentil pour Kurt. Il l'avait senti.

"Papa, j'y vais, à demain" dit Kurt en mettant son sac de cour préparer pour le lendemain sur son épaule, grimaçant face à la grosseur du sac.

"Ok, a demain, je t'aime Kurt" répondit Burt assit dans son canapé avec Carole pelote contre lui.

"Passe une bonne soirée avec ton petit ami. dit-elle en riant. Je plaisante c'est bon ! Aller file, il t'attends" rajout-elle en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

"Fait attention à toi !" dit Burt.

"Mais vous faites expret de m'embêter ?" demanda Kurt en faisant la mou, Carole ria et se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"Passe une bonne soirée avec..._Blaine_" corrigea t'elle avec son petit sourire.

"Merci, murmura Kurt et lui rendit son câlin. À demain"

Kurt prit le taxi pour allez chez Blaine, il était pressé de le voir, Blaine était maintenant indispensable à se yeux. Il aimait tellement passée ses soirées avec lui.

Il toqua à sa porte et entendit les pas de Blaine s'approcher, souriant à s'imaginer sa tenue.

"Salut toi" Blaine était en pyjama, un ensemble bleu foncé, et pied nu.

_Ses pieds... ils sont trop beaux._ se dit-il dans sa tete. _Mais ! tes cons ou quoi ? Arrête de pensé a ses pieds, c'est que des pieds après tout !_ s'engueula t-il tout seul dans sa tete.

"Hey !" dit-il en se grattant nerveusement la gorge.

_T'es vraiment con toi..._s'insulta lui même.

"Ca vas ?" demanda Blaine en lui prenant son manteau pour le posé sur le dossier de la chaise.

"Oui... Super, j'ai apporter la glace !" s"exclama Kurt en enlevant les (magnifique) pieds de Blaine de sa mémoire.

"Cool ! Juste, est-ce que tu as mangé...Enfin ton repas du soir ?"

"Oui oui, je me suis arreté avec Rachel, on s'est acheté un sandwich, j'ai pas mangé de desert, pour la glace" repondit-il en souriant.

Blaine entendit le prénom de Rachel, tout lui revint en mémoire.

_"Allez ! Avoue que tu le kiff !"_

_"Ok ! Ok, c'est bon ! Oui je craque pour lui." dit'il maintenant incapable de cacher son visage rougie, croisant les bras en enfouissant son visage dedans._

Il releva le regard vers Kurt qui semblait perdu, il hésitait a lui dire maintenant.

"Ca... vas ?"

_Non je profite de cette soiree, je lui dirait demain !  
_

"OUI! s'exclama t-il, oui. se calmant sur le dernier "oui".

Il saisit la main de Kurt et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, ou il se déplaça vers la commode ou sa télé se tenait.

"Tu peux allez te mettre en pyj', la salle de bain est-

"Blaine, je connais ton appart, sa fait 15 fois que je suis venu" lui rapela Kurt en riant. Il ferma la porte a clef, lui laissant mettre le film.

Dans cette salle de bain, sur les cotés du lavabo se trouvait les crèmes de Blaine.

_Il met des crèmes, j'avais jamais vu sa ? _Il s'autorisa a prend un pot pour lire l'inscription dessus.

_"bb creme" pour les peaux mats et fragils._

Il lacha un petit rire, il ne savait pas que Blaine faisait attention se genre de chose. Une chose qu'il pourrait rajouté dans "La vie de Blaine Anderson".

Il reposa soigneusement le petit pot et se mit en pyjama, ne prit pas la peine de se brosser les dents, la glace les attendaient.

Blaine se trouvait sur le lit a attendre Kurt, il avait tout préparer, la glace entre les deux, la fenetre a moitié ouverte, le film avec le menu déjà prêt et bien sure _LES CUILLÈRES_ !

Kurt ouvrit la porte, et sourit en voyant Blaine le regarder avec son sourire charmeur, un bras longeant la tete de lit. Il courut, s'affalant sur lui en riant, faisant rire le brun aussi. Les deux avec leurs jolies pyjama, riant comme de vrais enfant.

"Sa t'apprendra a me regarder comme un violeur !" ria Kurt en se plaçant à coté de Blaine, lui tirant la langue.

"Je suis désole si je suis irrésistible" répondit Blaine en mettant un petit peu de glace sur son index, léchant le bout de son doigt et le regardant de la même façon que tout a l'heure.

"Pervers !" Kurt lui lanca gentillement un cousin sur son épaule. Blaine ria et prit la télécommande pour mettre en marche le film. Il plaça un cousin derrière sa tête pour se tenir. Kurt le regarda se posé tranquillement, il s'allongea a son tour a côté de Blaine, sans le touché.

"Tiens ta cuillère." Lui tendant la cuillère, Kurt lui pris et en une fraction de seconde Blaine le prit par les hanches, le rapprochant de lui.

"Je ne suis pas un jouet, monsieur Anderson, on doit faire attention à moi." répliqua Kurt qui se plaça entre son aisselle et son torse, il hésita a posé son bras autour de sa taille pour prendre appui.

"Je prend note !" pouffa Blaine qui bailla. Il prit de la glace et la goutta, Kurt le suivit et ils commencèrent a regarder le film en silence.  
Kurt aimait tellement se film, surtout quand on est avec quelqu'un pour le regarder !

Le pire dans se comportement avec Blaine, c'est que pendant la scène du baiser, Blaine avait levé le t-shirt de pyjama de Kurt, lui caressant du bout des doigts la peau de son ventre. Sa lui procurait des frissons a en mourir, Blaine a du surement le sentir depuis ses doigts. Sa l'apaisait tellement, il avait les yeux se fermes tellement sa lui faisait du bien.

Vers la fin du film, Kurt c'était littéralement laisser emporter par les caresses du brun, s'endormant toujours accrocher a lui, laissant sa tete reposé sur son torse.

"Bonne nuit p'tite ange" murmura Blaine qui éteignit la télé, ferma le pot de glace et le posa par terre. Il se pencha vers son meuble pour mettre le réveille et éteindre la lumière. Kurt s'accrocha a Blaine, soupirant fort contre sa poitrine.

_"Tellement beau..."_ siffla t-il.

Il s'enfonça dans son lit, laissant Kurt s'étendre plus sur son torse, il s'endormit.

* * *

Chapitreeee terminé ! Cela vous a plus, vous aimez la relation Kurt-Blaine ? :D


	9. Chapter 9

_**"You are the sunshine of my life"**_

_Qu'est-ce que cette musique?_

**_"That's why I'll always be around"_**

_Mmh c'est confortable ici, il fait chaud et on me sert dans des bras._

Kurt soupira de bien être, bougeant sur l'épaisse chaleur sur laquelle il se tenait, s'accrochant à se qu'on pourrait appelé des hanches. Cette chaleur bougea aussi, lâcha même un grognant.

Cette fois si, elle se déplaça vers la commode pour appuyé sur un bouton qui fit arrêté cette musique pour après se repositionné en bas de Kurt, qui avait ouvert les yeux pour la regarder.

Elle était belle cette chaleur, douce et adorable, elle n'avait qu'un nom, c'était... _Blaine._ Il l'avait serré dans ses bras toute la nuit, faisant synchronisé leurs respirations. C'était le plus beau réveille qu'il n'avait jamais eu, il avait la possibilité de pouvoir être dans les bras de celui qu'il commençait à aimé.

Blaine baissa les yeux vers Kurt qui le regardait avec un large sourire.

"Salut." La voix rauque de Blaine se repentit dans l'appartement se qui la rendit plus sexy qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Kurt soupira et rompa leurs regards pour posé sa tête sur son torse chaud. Cette situation était insensé pour lui, dormir avec lui, enlacé, se réveillé comme un vrai couple alors qu'il ne le sont pas.

"Blaine..." Kurt releva sa tête pour le regarder, cette fois si avec un autre regard, le questionnement. Celui ci baissa les yeux et lâcha un "hum?"

"Toi et moi... Blaine le vit se pincé les lèvres, il ferma les yeux et décida de s'asseoir en tailleur et le regarder profondément.

_Sa a assez duré. _se dit-il.

"Blaine on est quoi toi et moi ?"

Même dans sa chambre sombre il pouvait sentir Kurt tendu. Blaine lâcha un rire, s'asseyant lui aussi en tailleur faisant face a Kurt qui lui ne riait pas du tout.

"On est comme...un couple" répondit-il tout simplement avec un sourire charmeur. Le châtain rata un battement de cœur.

_Il viens de dire ...qu'on est comme un couple ?_ jura Kurt. Son cerveau était débranché. Comment pouvait-il dire sa ? Ils n'en avait jamais discuté, Kurt avait les yeux scotché sur les cheveux de Blaine, essayant de récupérer toute les parties de son cerveau pour vraiment comprendre se qu'il venait de dire.

"Kurt... ça va ?" demanda Blaine qui posa sa main sur la jambe du chatain, il essaya de capturer son regard, alors que Kurt était toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

"Comment tu peux dire sa alors qu'on en a jamais discuté. Kurt avait soudainement lâcher cette phrase, il était plus que sérieux. Tu ne peux pas dire sa, alors que tu ne sais même pas si j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je ne sais pas si tu es gay et on a jamais..Comment Blaine!"

"Je le suis, je ne vais pas dormir avec un garçon, enlacé, si je serais hétéro." Blaine portait un petit sourire à ses lèvres.

_Si tu savais._

"D'a..d'accord. rougit Kurt. Mais..Mais ce n'ai pas une raison pour dire qu'on est un couple alors qu'on en ai pas un." répondit froidement Kurt, se retournant de Blaine pour se lever, mais le brun lui prit la main pour le faire retourné.

"C'est pas se que tu veux ?" demanda Blaine qui resserra la main de Kurt dans la sienne. Kurt était perdu, il ne pouvait pas répondre sa.._.comme sa_, dans cette situation, certes il avait envie d'avoir Blaine comme petit ami, mais qu'il le devienne de cette façon la, en ayant cette question, c'était impossible !

"Tu n'a pas le droit de me dire sa, comme sa Blaine." Kurt lachâ la main de Blaine avec force et se retourna pour se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se préparer.

_Il a tout gâché, on aurait pu etre ensemble, mais pas maintenant, sois lui sois moi aurait fait le premier pas, mais la non. _Kurt regarda Blaine qui avait le regard baisser sur le sol, il avait l'aire triste.

"Je suis désolé, je croyais que...que...peu être en disant sa...et bien.." Kurt croisa les bras devant lui attendant son expliquation, il ne pouvait s'empêche de trouver Blaine mignon, assis en tailleur, le regard baissé et a se tortiller les doigts pour trouvé ses mots.

"Tu croyais que_ quoi_ ? demanda Kurt visiblement enervé. Le brun releva son regard vers celui du châtain, lui prit sa main et il se leva pour faire face a Kurt.

"Tu sais, je t'apprecie vraiment vraiment beaucoup Kurt. Et on se connaît depuis peu, mais j'ai quand même développé des sentiments pour toi."Il lui prit sa deuxième main et se rapprocha de lui pour lui caresser sa joue avec son pouce.

"C'est vrai...?"demanda Kurt d'une voix tellement douce qu'elle avait l'aire triste, il frotta sa joue contre la main de Blaine qui la caressait gentillement en essayant de se retenir de pleurer. Personne n'avait été aussi gentil avec lui, personne ne s'était soucier d'avoir ne serai-ce qu'un grain d'amour pour lui.

"Bien sûre que oui, Kurt." Siffla Blaine.

Kurt détacha sa main de celle de Blaine pour placer ses deux bras des deux cotes de son cou et loger sa tête dans le creux.

"Merci..tellement Blaine." murmura Kurt qui sentait les mains de Blaine lui caresser le dos.

"Pourquoi tu me remercie ?"

Kurt releva la tête et paniqua un peu car c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait aussi proche, face à Blaine, alors il essaya de s'intéresser à sa question et pas a cette large bouche qui avait l'aire tellement sucré...

_Arrête sa espèce de crétin._ se stoppa t-il. Blaine ria, il avait vu le regard du plus grand sur sa bouche.

"Tu est la première personne...à m'avoir dit..m'aimer." Ses mains tremblaient dans le cou de Blaine, il ne voudrait jamais le perdre.

Blaine le regarda comme si qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose, il lança un rapide visage aux lèvres rosées de Kurt et traversa son long visage pour trouver des yeux interrogatifs.

"Autant y allez jusqu'au bout maintenant" termina Blaine avant de s'approcher rapidement de son visage. Le souffle chaud de Kurt ralentissait son chemin vers ses lèvres, il n'avait en aucun cas envie de prendre le premier baiser de Kurt si celui si n'en aurait pas envie. Alors il leva les yeux vers ceux de Kurt pour lui demander l'autorisation.

"Tu crois que je peux ?" demanda sensuellement Blaine, les yeux fixés sur les lèvres du plus grand.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieur et hoche timidement de la tête.

Sa main prit la joue pâle de Kurt et la caressa, s'approchant de ses lèvres, il se pencha et embrassa doucement, faisant durer le baiser une seconde de plus avant de s'écarter mais Kurt ne lui laissa pas un choix, il rebranchit ses lèvres aux siennes et se laissa enfin aller aux sensations qu'il ressentait – la pression des lèvres de Blaine contre les siennes, l'insistance des mains de Blaine se crispant légèrement dans ses cheveux. Resserrant ses bras autour du cou de Blaine, l'attirant plus près, et sentit son cœur s'emballer, prêt à bondir de sa poitrine, parce qu'il n'avait jamais crû que ça puisse vraiment arriver aussi tôt.

_Whaou...whaou, Blaine viens de m'embrassé, et je l'ai embrassé en retour. Suis-je dans un rêve?_ se demanda Kurt toujours collé au brun.

Kurt rompit le baiser, rougissant comme jamais face à Blaine qui n'avait pas lâcher son regard du plus grand. Un silence confortable s'installa, laissant les deux reprendre leurs esprit. Blaine le brisa et se détacha de Kurt pour juste lui prendre sa main moite.

"Donc, Kurt Hummel, veux tu être mon..._petit ami_ ?" lui demanda Blaine assez sur de lui.

Kurt lui sauta dans les bras, plongeant ses mains dans ses belle boucles et lui murmura un "oui" ému.


End file.
